


Diabolik lovers- little beastie

by SheepieMuffin



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Strong Language, Witch - Freeform, each chapter has under 600 words, its short, mature - Freeform, this came from wattpad, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepieMuffin/pseuds/SheepieMuffin
Summary: so I made an old fic for Diabolik lovers people seemed to like it for some reason.Side note do you know how hard it is to type with stiletto nails? if being dyslexic wasn't enough I just had to add the nailsThis story is a typical OMG YUI HAS A SISTER?!?!! and she's staying with yui and the boys!!!! kind of thing.I just wanted the story to make sense, as it didn't before.Cause I'm nice here's the og description:Yes, this is one of those Yui's sister is joining the party. I've recently read a lot of these an I have been inspired by them! So I hope you enjoy this and please tell me if you like it and if you think I can do anything to this story.Faye is Yui's sister. The two of them would play till dawn when Faye had to leave. Yui never asked why she never played out during the day.At a young Age Faye was forced to partake in experiments that altered or changed her appearance giving her a kitsune look (She's no longer a kitsune she's a witch) her once chocolate brown hair was now as white as snow her eyes once brown now a golden honey colour.Now at the age of 18 (yes she's older but only by a year), Faye is to join her sister in her adventures with the bloodsuckers! (Hehe)
Relationships: Sakamaki Shuu/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Get to know Faye Komori

**Author's Note:**

> incase you didn't read the tags, I'm not making the chapters longer than 600 words, I have other stories that require my brain this Is just for fun xx

Faye Komori

A 19-year-old girl that's been kept in a church basement, why? well, you'll find that out later.

What is she you ask?  
Definitely not a kitsune, but a witch! she was a witch of light magic but neglect from the church lead to her corruption and now well shes not all that sweet now.

Between the two Faye knew that she was adopted, the two girls had no idea initially that Yui was adopted also as far as they were aware Mister Churchman was her bio papa

Faye has that kind of *Uchi and *snooty personality types from animal crossing (listen... it's the easiest way to explain), when it comes to Yui she is often soft-hearted and protective of her, she tends to treat Yui like a lost child, she'll often leave Yui out of conversations she deems as an 'adult' conversation.  
With other people or outsiders she cold, easily annoyed and thinks she knows better than you, she is socially stunted and doesn't understand not everyone is out to hurt her.

Faye is an albino! and also has **Photophobia due to this Faye has adapted to sleeping during the day and being awake during the night.

if you see *, **, *** they just mean that they may be a description at the end of the page if a word or something isn't known xx.

*Uchi -Uchi villagers give the player tips, and help with life. They stay up late and give medicine if the player is stung. They act as a big sister.

*Snooty -Snooty villagers do not fear speaking their mind, and will appear rude at times. They tend to be sarcastic and due to this, annoy the other villagers. When they become friends, they give the player lessons in fashion and love. Most tend to wear makeup and have exotic or high-class names.  
the website used: https://acnewleaf.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_Crossing_New_Leaf_Wiki

**Photophobia - Photophobia is an eye condition where your eyes are sensitive to light.  
What causes photophobia?  
Trauma to your eyes, such as a scratch, scrape, or foreign object  
Inflammation of a nerve, gland, or muscle in your eye  
An eye infection  
Headaches, including migraine or cluster headaches  
LASIK or cataract surgery  
Dry eyes  
the website used: https://www.drugs.com/cg/photophobia.html


	2. A letter

Upon Reiji waking the mysterious butler came out of the shadows to hand him a formal-looking letter, the scent was a strong Lavander which made sense as closer inspection of the envelope revealed a small lavender stem imbedded in the wax seal of the moon, the butler disappeared to which Reiji gave no thought to it. the front of the letter had the words to my beloved idiot (Yui).

A small sigh left the well-dressed males lips, once again this girl was causing problems for his family

"I don't think I've had a moment of peace since her arrival" his voice was raspy and he had to cough to clear out his parched throat. Reiji made his way to the main lounge, fortunately, there was two of the triplets as well as Subaru already here.

"well at least you're up. kanato could you tell yui that there is a letter here for her" Reiji was holding the envelope up in his hand as he called to kanato. As a few minutes pass a rather flushed looking Yui appears.

"Reiji-sama you wanted me?" She refused to make direct eye contact with Reiji, that much he could tell from her glancing over his shoulder.

"yes, it appears we have a letter addressed to you" Reiji help out the envelope to her waiting for her to take it, the girl can be slow,

"A letter?" taking the letter from his hand she opened it and begun to read it out loud as one by one each of the brothers came into the living room.

Dear sister,  
I am writing this letter to inform you that in two weeks I'm allowed out of that church, without someone following me around! since I don't know anyone out of the grounds, Aside yourself that is, I was thinking that I could stay with you?

please write back soon with a reply.

Love your sister Faye

oh! father said to send the picture they took of me after my tre-

"Bitch-chan id love to see this photo she's sent"

laito stood behind yui peering over her shoulder his eyes fixed on the letter. Yui opened the envelope for the picture pausing and going stiff as kanato comes up to her and sniffs the paper

"oh, teddy! the letter smells so sweet!" Laito leans down and sniffs the paper. As much as she hated to admit Yui felt a pang of jealousy, her sister wasn't even here and yet she was getting their attention with a simple letter

"Mm my your right kanato it does" pulling the picture out Yui's breath hitched, she looked totally different from the last time she had seen her sister, Faye looked... older dare she says mature? and those boobs, yui always hated her for that.

"hey, chichinashi! no way is that your sister, she looks completely different"

yui's eyes are fixed on the photo she looked the same as always but something was off, on top of that she didn't finish her sentence, as she is in a rush?

"well, I couldn't see why not, she seems like less of an irritant than yui." Yui's attention went from the picture to Reiji. Was she really that much of a license them?

"yui write back to her as soon as, she said she had two weeks correct? I expect her by then"

With that, he left and the others began to disperse.


	3. 2 days later

two weeks had passed and there she was int the car and on her way, the journey was long and Faye wasn't comfortable with car rides they tended to make her feel motion sick, she often wore earbuds and read a book to keep her eyes and ears focused on other things. she didn't like to use these but Faye had glasses that she often wouldn't wear but since she was out in the real world again if she wanted any chance to see she had to keep the glasses on. The car finally stopped and Faye glanced up at the window the scenery no longer speeding past but static.

Faye walked to the door of the large building and knocked on the door waiting and rocking on her feet looking around waiting for someone to Answer. Checking her phone it read 12 pm, surely they haven't forgotten about her? a sigh leaving her lips she went to knock on the door once again.

Yui was sitting in the living room waiting for her beloved sister to arrive when suddenly there was a rushed knocking at the door.

the knocking was heard threw the house and yui got up and ran to the entrance swinging open the door to revile a white-haired female starting at her emotionless, yui clicked her finger in front of the white-haired girl but no repose and she then pulled on the girl's hand and finally snapped her out of her thoughts "oh hello yui"  
The white-haired female gave yui a gentle smile as she pats her head "hello Faye! I've missed you so much" yui hugged Faye behind them a faint chuckle could be heard before a male spoke "oh looky here we have another dog in the house" Faye let go of yui looking up at male at the top of the stairs his hair was a red that faded into a lighter colour and a fedora over his red locks his green eyes scanning the two girls at the entrance "excuse me but I don't remember being a dog" Faye looked at the male with an unimpressed look while yui tugged at fayes arm "laito this is Faye, my sister..." Laito started to advance towards the two girls, down the stairs and kept walking till he was in front of them with a sly smirk on his face and he took fayes hand in his and leans down to kiss it "nice to meet you Faye may it be Fate you are here" looking up at her with a sheepish grin Faye frowned and pulled her hand away "ahh yes I've heard that one before"


	4. The Meet and greet

After their encounter with one of the triplets, they make their way to the living room. Upon entering, they are greeted with five new vampires one of which has the same red hair as the pervert they met in the hall earlier. Faye's eyes took their time adjusting the light in the room but she managed a look at her sister one you'd often see come from a parent to their child, hearing someone clear their throat Faye's head turned in the direction of the noise seeing it came from a smartly dressed man, his hair was a dark violet/purple colour that faded into a grey colour

"And you are Yui's sister am I correct?" Faye nodded

"yes, that'd be me" Faye stood close to her sister as if she was guarding her against these strange men.

"well, then what is your name?" The purple-haired male had an Irritated tone and Faye looked at him with cold eyes, she had hoped at least one of these ruffians was a gentleman but it seemed he was just a polite yet ignorant man Faye breathed in and let out a sigh, clearly unimpressed.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman, The names Faye" folding her arms across her chest Faye seemed to cradle herself in them.

"my name is Reiji and these are my brothers, Shuu" he pointed to a man Laid on a couch near the back he had pale blond hair, he made seem like raising his hand was a task.

"Ayato" Reiji then pointed to the male that looks similar to laito except without the hat and pervy look, well not as pervy.

"you may call me yours truly" Her eyes seemed to linger, a bored expression on her face.

"Laito" Faye nodded her head and a small chuckle came from behind her as the male had decided to lick her ear, A shiver went threw her body and she immediately froze in place.

"did you really just lick my ear?" She couldn't help but look completely astonished, he had actually licked her ear.

" maybe~" as soon as he said that the air in his lungs was knocked out of him once Faye's fist had made its home in his chest, knocking him back a little.

"I'd kindly ask that you didn't lick me again please" the perverted vampire panted a few times but nodded with a smirk

"feisty" hearing those words only made Faye cringe and he everted her attention from the Male in pain

"Laito how many times must I repeat myself take such activities to your room." with a sigh Reiji continued his introducing of the rest of his brothers.

"there is Kanato" he turned to a light purple-haired male clinging to a teddy bear which caused a slight smile on Faye's lips

"look teddy she's smiling" this caused the white-haired female to giggle as Reiji then pointed to the final, brother his hair was white that faded into a light pink, that also covered one of his eyes.

"And that's Subaru" as the new female nodded her head the blond girl beside her spoke up.

"it's so nice to see you again Faye. I've really missed you" Faye's gaze shifted to her sister and her smile grew

"I missed you to petal" and with that they where in the warm embrace of each others arm but soon yui was tapping on her sisters back

"I, can't breath" Faye's eyes opened and she let go with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks "sorry petal"


End file.
